Legend of the two Heros
by xNekoNinjax
Summary: This is a story about Sakura being teleported into an unknown world. There she is forced to fight off evil. Simple enough right? Wrong, she's going to save the world while dressing as a guy.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptors does not belong to me**

**Summery: This is a story about Sakura being teleported into an unknown world. There she is forced to fight off evil. Simple enough right? Wrong, she's going to save the world while dressing as a guy.**

**Legend Of the two Heros**  
"What ever it takes I'll always be by your side, because..."

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura!"

A girl with long, copper hair that went up to her waist ran forward, ignoring the shout of her name. A single tear dropped down her rosy cheeks.

"Sakura, wait!" the person shouted again.

Sakura kept running, she wiped her tear away with the back of her hand.

"Sakura..." the person gave up and now whispered, looking at the running girl. "... I'm sorry..." He turned around and walked out of sight, tears built up below his eyelids.

Sakura ran till she was out of breath and out of his sight. She came to the park and sat on a bench. She watched the sun sink into the ocean, more tears started to fall. She couldn't keep them in anymore. She bowed her head down, brought her knees close and cried for the first time in 7 years. She had promised not to cry when her mother died on her 9th birthday. But she couldn't take this; she calmed down a bit and stared at the sunset. It was beautiful; it made her remember all the good time she had with Yukito...

Flash back

Sakura and Yukito held hands in hands and got ice cream, both looking happy at each other.

Yukito placed a light kiss on her forehead, Sakura blushed and giggled and returned the kiss.

Both of them stared at each other looking deep into their eyes... it was love

End

Sakura's tears came back almost instantly. She once again brought her head down to her knees.

Flash back

"Sakura, I'll always be there for you..." Yukito stared at Sakura with a warm smile. He bends down his head and kissed her on the lips. That was their first kiss.

End

Sakura remembered that kiss it was so clear in her mind she could still feel his lips pressing onto hers.

But anger rose as she also remembered something else.

Flash Back

Sakura running into Yukito's house holding food and a movie planning to spend the night with him. As she walked into his room, the sight she saw was sure to scar her entire life. In front of her is Yukito making out with non-other then Tomoyo, Sakuras best friend.

Sakura stormed out of his house running away... thinking back to what she saw.

End

Sakura clenched her fists together tightly; she wanted to scream her head off. She shook her head hard. She grabbed hold of her head and just shook, and cried.

Sakura wiped her eyes dry from her clear tears. She was heart broken. She then made a promise... "I would never fall in love as long as I live." She whispered

She sat there on that bench just looking at the now dark sky where the sun used to be. She had thought about using the erase card to forget about ever meeting Yukito, but thought twice. If she did, she would bound to be hurt again. She didn't know what to do now, her boy friend, her first love has cheated on her. Tomoyo was from now on not her friend anymore. She has lost everything...

Sakura felt so lost in her mind she didn't notice the white beam coming from the ocean. But when she finally noticed, it was too late.

The pure white beam surrounded Sakura and lifted her towards it. Sakura felt like she was floating in space, she couldn't move or yell. She thought about her cards and her family.

"Am I dead? This is so bizarre. What if I'm really dead, who will take care of father? Is Touya going to miss me? Will Kero find another Cardcaptors? Will I float around like this forever?"

Sakura had so many more questions inside her mind, but a angelic voice broke her thoughts.

"Finally I have found you."

For the first time since she was so called beamed up she felt as though her throat was cleared.

"Do y-you know m-me?" Sakura asked, clearly frightened.

"Of course, my dear child" The women's voice sang.

"Oh give it a break Meilin" came a lower voice.

"Come on we only get to do this once, please let me do this"

"No we have to get him here now"

"FINE"

Sakura was confused, she was about to ask something when the surrounding blacked out. When everything was cleared again she could make out two figures hovering about her. Her vision blurred out. Before she pasted out she could here...

"The chosen one is a GIRL!" came the male voice once again...

"This must be a mistake, Meilin you got the wrong person"

"I'm sure that she is the one. I'm as shocked as you"

"How long will she be like this?"

"I don't know, I'm still sure she is the one, her powers must be great for it to reach us"

"But look at her she can't handle a day in our world"

"Oh get real Eriol. A women can do anything a man can"

"What ever you say. But she can't go out and fine him as a girl"

"Why?"

"Why, you ask. She's a girl. She would be raped, then killed and raped again before they take over the world."

"Oh, um I'll go get some clothing for her to change into."

"Fine, but don't you dare touch mine. I'll going to send a message to him telling him the chosen one has arrived. But I still doubt she is the one."

"I'm sure of it, oh are you going to mention she's a girl?" "Oh course not, what if our message was intercepted by them. Then they would know another clue in revealing she's the one"

"Fine, I just asked a simple question don't need to explain like you're in a fanfic."

"A what?"

"Never mind"

Eriol went out of the ancient looking Japanese style house. He went into a room full of white birds, doves. He sat down on a wooden chair and started to write with a brush.

Sya- no we should use his nick,

Dear Wolf,

We have found the other; we will be sending him over in a sort while. Stay where you are, I'll point him in the correct way. You know what you have to do to determine who we are. I will be showing him our ways too.

Pink Barbie...

'Why do I always get stuck with the sucky names?' he thought to himself as he rolled up the letter and tied it to one of the dove's legs.

He made his way back into the room where Sakura was. It has seemed as though she was fully dressed...

"Those are my cloths!" Eriol practically yelled at Meilin.

"Well I couldn't fine any other men's clothing."

Eriol moaned. At the same time a second voice was moaning right after his.

Meilin and Eriol turned their heads and looked at the slim girl resting on the bed.

Sakura started to stir awake as she heard voices arguing... She slowly opened her eyes and quickly scanned her surroundings. Sakura stared at the wooden ceiling... antique furniture. She slowly turned her head and saw a girl and boy in ancient Chinese outfits. With those really long sleeves.

"Who are you?" She managed to moan out.

"We are angels from heaven..." Meilin said in a very mystical voice.

"Stop it Meilin," Eriol stood in. "We have a mission to do."

"Fine, we're not angels. We are just normal sorcerers.

"Ahem..." Meilin coughed.

"And erm... Sorceresses" Eriol said, gesturing to Meilin

"Ok, but I still don't get it." Sakura asked, still a bit afraid.

"Here let me explain," Meilin stepped forward and sat on the hard wooden bed, beside Sakura. "We are Roorainians, this is the world we call Roorain. We, as in Eriol and me have tried many times in looking for the other legendary hero. We have searched many other worlds, planets and even galaxies."

"Until, we searched your planet, Earth is what you people call it." Eriol started.

Meilin turned to Eriol and shouted, "I was telling the story!"

"Fine, continue"

"Yes, as I was saying," Meilin started again. "We searched Earth, scanning for strong magical auras, but have not found one as powerful as yours" Meilin finished turning her back to Sakura and looking at the rising sun.

"But, I can't be a hero." Sakura said without even thinking, _think Sakura think, you can't let them find out you're this powerful. You can't even trust them_. "I don't have magic." Sakura lied,_ that was so dumb of you, what a great answer... they will never believe you.  
_  
"Oh really," Eriol said sarcastically. See, they don't believe you. How can you be so dense, Sakura Kinomoto you are so stupid.

"Well no," Sakura said trying to correct herself. "I have a bit of magic"

"I doubt its as little as you think" Meilin said turning around.

"Yes, you have a lot of magic, more then us put together" Eriol said seriously. "We were able to feel your aura, that is why we summoned you here."

"Eh?" Sakura said looking really confused.

"Arg, the basic line is that we need you to save our home, our world!" Meilin shouted, unable to withstand how dense this girl was.

"Oh, if you have said it this way I would have gotten it earlier." Eriol and Meilin fell down anime style.

"So, do I have to do this?" Sakura finally asked as Eriol and Meilin brushed off the dust on their clothing. "Yes, we can only summon you here but not send you back."

"WHAT!" Sakura burst out.

"You would have to defeat the ultimate evil haunting our world and get the white crystal it stole from us." Meilin answered Sakuras little outburst.

"The white crystal is the only source powerful enough to send you back to your would." Eriol said.

Sakura came quiet thinking about her current situation. "Fine I'll do it"

Eriol and Meilin brightened up. "But you must dress up as a male..."

"Why?"

"This evil had heard about the legend too. It knows that the legendary heroes consist of a male and a female."

"Oh, you mean the evil would figure out I'm the hero so I would be in grave danger?" Sakura guess thinking it must be it.

"No..." Eriol said.

"Its that the other hero is a woman hater. For some odd reason he hates girls, he would never work with you if he knew your were a girl."

"Oh," the disappointed Sakura whispered. _I really thought I got that one right..._

"Oh and by the way I am Meilin and he's my cousin Eriol"

"Oh hi, I'm Sakura"

"So Eriol when will Sakura be off?" Meilin asked.

"As soon as possible, but first we need to get her male clothing and a new name."

"I'll go get her some supplies." Meilin said walking out the door.

"Then I'll go think of a new identity for you and get you some clothing." Eriol bowed to Sakura and exited the room leaving Sakura by herself wondering if this was just a bizarre dream.

Sakura got up, first a bit dizzy but she shook it off. She slowly walked out the front porch she glazed this new world. A beautiful lake that glittered under the radiant sun surrounded the building she was in. The streets below her were crowed with people purchasing goods.

She could see all kinds of different colors of clothing, from silky materials for the rich to dirty old rags of the poor. Although they were all different everybody seems to be very friendly to each other. Sakura looked a bit further and saw humongous mountains surrounding the small town. Other then the mountains were the dark forest and the wonderful ocean. Sakura spent a good deal of time admiring the sea. She then thought about Yukito, tears started to rain down her cheeks. She fiercely wiped them away with the sleeve of her kimono.

_I swear, in the name of the Clow mistress not to ever cry again no matter what._ She promised herself not to every cry for another man. She would accept hiding as a boy and never fall I n love ever again.

After a while of looking out the ocean, Sakura turned and laid on the bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the rice paper doors opened swiftly revealing Meilin.

"Hey Sakura got your stuff. So yeah, this bag got a map around our world cause I doubt you will fine your way. A few plain buns that will last you a few days. Some money, and extra clothing for you to change into."

"Thank you Meilin, but where's your pack?"

"Oh, I'm not going with you."

"Why not?"

"Because-"Meilin started but was cut off by Eriol, who just came in the room.

"Because she is afraid of the Demons that are on the ways."

"D-Demons?" Sakura asked a bit frightened.

"Your not going too, are you scared?" Meilin said ignoring Sakura.

"I am not scared, I have to stay here and help protect the my people.

"Demons... Ghosts... Spirits..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Sakura are you ok?" Eriol said finally realizing the state Sakura was in. Sakura was curled up on the bed with the covers pull over her head. She was also shaking like crazy.

"I think she's afraid of ghosts,"

Sakura jumped up like 20 feet into the air nearly missing the ceiling at the mention of ghosts.

"Yupe I'm pretty sure of it now." Meilin said, Eriol just sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptors does not belong to me**

**Summery: This is a story about Sakura being teleported into an unknown world. There she is forced to fight off evil. Simple enough right? Wrong, she's going to save the world while dressing as a guy.**

"Sakura are you ok?" Eriol said finally realizing the state Sakura was in. Sakura was curled up on the bed with the covers pull over her head. She was also shaking like crazy.

"I think she's afraid of ghosts,"

Sakura jumped up like 20 feet into the air nearly missing the ceiling at the mention of ghosts.

"Yupe I'm pretty sure of it now." Meilin said, Eriol just sweat dropped.

**Legend of the two Heros**  
"What ever it takes I'll always be by your side, because..."

**Chapter 3**

The two Roorainians taught Kelia, which was Sakuras fake name. According to Eriol she was suppose to be 16, was raised under the Leidian (translated into English: thunder and lightning) institute of young warriors. His parents where dead from the battle between the Roorainians and the evil when he was still a young child.

Eriol and Meilin then used two weeks time to train and teach special techniques that would greatly help her on her journey, and Sakura was a really quick learner.

They finally taught her how she would determine who the other Hero was and vice versa.

The day when Sakura was on her own. She must retrieve the white crystal to save the Roorainians and herself as well. Sakura, Eriol and Meilin have grown into close friends since Sakura was summoned. The girl cried as Sakura was to depart, Eriol was secretly crying as well.

"Sakura, take care" Meilin managed to mutter out through stream after stream of tears.

"I will miss you guys too" Sakura responded sniffing

Eriol came out of the house with a really red face carrying a something wrapped in light blue silk cloth.

"Eriol are you ok?" the dense Sakura asked, "Your face is really red, are you having a fever?"

Sakura held the back of one hand on Eriols forehead and the other hand on her on forehead. Eriols face grew even, if possible redder.

"Nope you temperature is fine" Sakura continuing to check his temperature, Meilin seeing that his cousins face was really crimson she quickly took Sakuras hand.

"I think he's ok"

"Ok, Eriol I'm really going to miss you" Sakura said taking a bow, she turn a bit facing both of them, "Thank you for teaching me,"

She took another bow but this time kept down as tears fell to the ground below.

Eriol and Meilin looked at each other and then bowed at Sakura, "it was our honor."

After Eriol handed Sakura her stuff and the 'Earth' things that got summoned with her and a long good bye Sakura was finally alone walking North where the evil lord was at.

Sakura has been walking for nearly about five days, her plain buns was already eaten up a day ago. Her stomach wheezed for food, but she was out in the middle of the forest. She was lost, in the forest with out any food water or even map. Just a few pieces of clothing and this sword Eriol gave her, it was long and sharp powerful yet light long but the blade was thin.

Her stomach was turning cause of the state it was in. She have been starving for two days now, and have hardly the strength for any type of combat.

_growl.._

'Oh great, I'm going to be eaten by a wolf' Sakura thought. She slowly drew out her sword afraid that any sudden would just kill her faster.

The wolf walked close step by step, closer and closer it gets. Suddenly its ears perked up as if it heard something and narrowed its blood red eyes. It leaned back a bit then leaped up into the air. Sakura also jumped about 3 feet in the air and slashed at the wolfs legs but missed. As the wolf was about to strike Sakuras head with its sharp fangs Sakura dodged and quickly rebounded from the ground with one foot and leaped again taking another strike at the beast.

This time Sakura was successful, the beast yelped and fell back on its back, whimpering. The beast laid there motionless, its whimpering died down. On its body was a black orb with a clear blood gash across its stomach. The black orb slowly fading away, unnoticed by Sakura.

Sakura, being her caring self tried to heal the poor animal. Sakura took off her back pack and rumbled through it. Finally she found her bandages and a bottle.

(don't ask me why she has them with her)

She slowly cleaned the cut with some alcohol, at which the silver wolf yelped in pain. Sakura slowly wrapped the anime with the bandages. She then got up built a small shelter with the support of a nearby tree and made a bed under the shelter out of big leaves and the blanket Eriol gave her.

After tending that the wolf was sleeping she went to search for some food. Sakura searched every bush and trees and found wild berries which she was sure that was not poisonous and some fruit like bananas, apples and a few peaches.

Sakura was almost back to the shelter when she saw a glow of red light slowly changing to green. She ran with her food to her shelter scared that some things happening to the wolf. When she got there the light was a dark shade of green, when the light faded Sakura dropped all her food when she saw.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptors does not belong to me**

**Summery: This is a story about Sakura being teleported into an unknown world. There she is forced to fight off evil. Simple enough right? Wrong, she's going to save the world while dressing as a guy.**

Sakura was almost back to the shelter when she saw a glow of red light slowly changing to green. She ran with her food to her shelter scared that some things happening to the wolf. When she got there the light was a dark shade of green, when the light faded Sakura dropped all her food when she saw...

**Legend of the two Heros**  
"What ever it takes I'll always be by your side, because..."

Sakura quickly turned around as she saw a human, a man in front of her naked! She turned her head and covered her tomato red face with her hands and screamed. She stood there screaming for more then 10 minutes before she stopped to look at the figure laying down on the pile of leaves and blankets she made for the wolf. She rescued earlier before, the man figure was laid down back facing Sakura with a blanket covering his lower body. Sakura cautiously approached him afraid of being attacked.

On her way to the unconscious body Sakura picked up a twig and she poked the male with its sharp tip. Immediately on contact of his flesh and the wooden twig, He leaped up from his only coverage. Sakura in lightning speed turned around, covered her even redder face and screamed. The man leaped up from his only coverage and put his hand across her mouth, and leaned her against the tree.

(This is how they are positioned. Sakuras back is against the tree, the man is cupping her mouth with his hand, and the man is standing in front of Sakura NAKED!)

"Be quiet, what are you a women?" The man asked in a harsh voice.

Sakura could just stare at the man's face. 'Ok this is so ironic'

"Thought so, now, are you the boy who saved me?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment and knobbed her head up and down.

"I am now going to let go of my hand, and I would ask of you not to scream."

Again Sakura could only knob her head. The man let go as he just said, and walked backwards. Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of his... (Ahem!) ... She ever so quickly closed her eyes shut, but the image was stuck in her head and she uncontrollably blushed... AGAIN.

"Psh, this boy is more women then man. Just pathetic creatures."

Some how Sakura felt insulted and spoke up. "Hey! At least I don't have a small... Thingy!"

"Whose are you referring to?" The man said.

"Yours of course" Sakura said, with now open eyes.

"Why you"

"Ah, ah, ah" Sakura said looking straight into his amber eyes. "I did save your life, so you owe me"

"Fine, what favor do you ask?"

"I don't know yet, I'll come back to you on that" Sakura said, " um, so what's your name?"

"I... don't remember" He said holding his head in both hands.

"Ok... um where did you come from?" Sakura said, but her eyes caught on the slash on his stomach made her shut up. The gash has opened up and he was bleeding. She quickly took his hands and threw him on the leaves and covered his lower body with the blanket, she took a robe from her bag and wrapped it around his shoulders. She took out some bandages and started to wrap the speechless man with out a name.

"I know! I'll call you Pikachu!"

"I'm not a pet, you can'ts just go ahead and name me," The man said. "And besides it sounds too cute"

"Fine, Hmm.."

Sakura spent the next three days thinking up a name. She gave this man her only extra clothing to this man. Which was four sizes too small.

A few days later..

"Hey! Naked-Man-Who-I-Found-And-Took-Care-Of!" Sakura yelled to the man who she saved and took care of, "Pass the sword!"

The man looking annoyed looked up...

"Come on hurry up, Naked-Man-Who-I-Found-And-Took-Care-Of!" Sakura then laughed so hard she held her tummy and crouched down..

As she lowered herself the sword was thrown at her head, but hit the tree behind her.

"Shesh, you got no sense of humor!"

Now was Naked-Man-Who-I-Found-And-Took-Care-Of's turn to laugh.

That night, both where tired and starved. Naked-Man-Who-I-Found-And-Took-Care-Of went out to hunt for some food while Sakura was sitting on the bank of a beautiful pond with clean clear water.. a quit, soft water fall the moon bright and full..

Sakura lends on a nearby rock using her hand she played with the water. Her attention was directed to the reflection of the moon. Moon.. Yue.. how she misses him so.. But what had happened was too much. Everything was happening way too fast.

As she went through her thoughts was brought back to Yue at the end.

"Yue.." She whispered..

"Hey, i like that name." Came a voice

Sakura nearly fell down to the water!

"I'm going to call myself Yue!"

Now.. Sakura was freaked, she fell into the water.. and was SOAKED!

Sakura was currently shivering franticly. "I-I-I b-blame y-you" Sakura managed to sound out.

"I just wanted to be named Yue, it sounds nice.. Yue, the moon" The horrible man said.

"Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"So yeah, my name would be Yue!" Sukura just looked(more like stare) at him.

"B-But"

"Wah? There's something on my butt?" He looked at his behind. Then laughed..

"...um.. how about Liang? It sounds nice too.." Sakura Suggested

"Fine, anyways, if your going to live to see tomorrows sun rise then you have got to take off those wet cloths your wearing."He said

Sakura tighten her robe around her. 'Oh no, what if he's a real pervert..'

Sakura deep in thought when Liang came behind her and pulled the collar trying to un-robe "Kelia"

Sakura was taken for surprise and leaped up into the air around 2 feet then ran around the fire screaming. Liang just looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Yue" was tired and the noise was driving him crazy so he leaned on the tree and covered his ears.

After about what seems like 10 minutes, Liang realized that Sakura was lying on the other side of fire apparently. Fainted. He moved in and carrying the infant like Sakura in his massive arms.

He took the liberty into removing Sakuras wet robe from her body. Fortunately, Sakura obeyed Meilin and wore males under garments; long sleeved white shirt, and long white pants to match the shirt. Her upper body was bandaged so nothing is visible."Yue" then covered her with his own robe.

After awhile Sakura awoke, sat up and glanced around. Having spot her robe she was wearing over the fire drying. She panicked and looked at her body. 'Phew, nothing happened' She thought. She looked again, "Yue" was not there. She got up and went to her robe to see if it was dry yet. It was. She put it on, she then tied the belt that kept the robe closed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" came a high pitch scream. It shrieked. thought the night air. She quickly tied it then ran as fast as she could. As she neared the source of the scream, she tighten the hold on her star key.

Having just approach the source, she saw Yue fighting what seems to be a flouting women carrying a quiet baby. The women looked ghostly, Sakura panicked. 'Maybe he can handle this, that women is so scary' But she was wrong, the women blasted a glowing blue orb at Yue, he ran of course trying to avoid it, but was unsuccessful. He was hit.

"Liang!" Sakura ran.

White Flash(not flash back)-

Sakura approached him, instead of his face she saw, black-ish gray hair, a ring on one of his ear, and a scar across his face.. "Kioto, I'm sorry..."

"Sakiteka, NOOOO" and she then broke for promise. Tears dropped down her cheek... magically, she found a knife beside her. Not knowing why, she held onto the the handle and brought the knife down aiming for her own heart, but something stopped her. The knife being knocked away by a invisible force.

White Flash-

"Kelia, what are you doing." Liang asked

"I don't know" Sakura said. "What happened?"

"Your were hit by the orb the maniac up there threw at you, then you suddenly tried to stab your self with this sword."

He said holding up the Sword transformed from the sword card.

"But I saw it hit you, no, i saw it hit Sakiteka" Sakura said.

"Sak-" Liang started to ask.

Several orbs whizzed past them. Both Sakura and Yue jumped and ran…


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptors does not belong to me**

**Summery: This is a story about Sakura being teleported into an unknown world. There she is forced to fight off evil. Simple enough right? Wrong, she's going to save the world while dressing as a guy.**

"But i saw it hit you, no, i saw it hit Sakiteka" Sakura said.

"Sak-" Liang started to ask.

Several orbs whizzed past them. Both Sakura and Liang jumped and ran…

**Legend of the two Heros**

"What ever it takes I'll always be by your side, because..."

Sakura and Liang Both dodged right then left. They have been run and jumping in circles around the strange looking lady floating in the air. They finally hid behind a large tree.

"Kelia, what the hell were you doing back there?" Liang grabbed Sakuras shoulders and shock.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Sakura sat down grabbing her knees. "I felt pain... like i broke... my promise to someone...important."

"Who is so imp-" Again Liang was interrupted. This time by a scream.

It was the same high pitched scream that led Sakura to this situation. Both Sakura and Liang looked out from behind the tree. They saw the women holding her head with one hand and crying in pain.

"NOOOOO" She yelled. "WHY! Sakiteka!"

The strange lady screamed again. Sakura poked her head out from the side of the tree.

"YOU!" The lady said. "IF YOU HAVEN'T POSSESSED MY BELOVED!" She gathered energy in the palm of her hand. "DIE YOU WENCH!"

The large glowing ball grew and grew and the lady threw it at Sakura.

"...Release!" Sakura summoned her star key. "SHIELD!"

An orb flew from her wand into a large bubble that protected Sakura and Liang from that deadly attack. When the large orb hit the shield, the shield card transformed back into a orb and flew back into Sakuras staff.

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH HARM." A women yelled to the floating figure. "KOKURTO!"

Suddenly the floating women Kokurto screamed, with a flash of light she became a mist and floated back into the women's ancient looking jar.

"What the hell was that about!" Liang asked the old women.

"I do not have to reveal the village secret to outsiders like you two." She replied.

"We're just curious, he means no harm. I'm sorry for his rudeness." Sakura said. The old women bent down and reached for the sealed jar.

"Here, I'll get it for you." Sakura said. Sakura reached down to get the jar but was pushed away.

"Leave that jar alone." A young man said, it is of no business that concerns you outsiders." He said coldly.

"I was just trying to help!" Sakura shouted at the boy.

"I don't care if you are, now leave our village." The boy said and pointed to a path leading away form the village.

"Hell with it, lets just go." Liang suggested.

As Sakura and Liang turned to leave. The jar on the ground burst open. and out came the Kokurto. Kokurto flew up, saw the young boys back and flew in to attack him, but Sakura sensed something, she turned around and ran to block the attack from hitting the boy.

"AH!" Sakura screamed. The young boy turned around and he saw Sakura protecting him. He was shocked.

The young boy did a chant to conceal the floating figure but was over powered and was knocked down.

"SYAORAN!" The old women called out...


End file.
